Diversionary devices are used in a variety of military and law enforcement situations. Specifically, the device is intended to disorientate an adversary without inflicting permanent damage or harm. The device accomplishes this by producing a disorientating flash of light and a confusingly loud noise. Devices of this sort are often referred to as “stun grenades” or “flash-bang grenades.”
For example, a diversionary device might be used by a police SWAT team during a sniper situation. After forcing open the door to the room in which the sniper is located, one of the team members will toss or roll a diversionary device into the room close to the suspect. After a brief delay, the device goes off, producing a bright flash that temporarily blinds and a loud noise that temporarily deafens the suspect. The effects of the flash and noise last only a second or two which is enough for the SWAT team to rush into the room and subdue the suspect.
While the concept is sound in theory, in practice conventional diversionary devices have a number of disadvantages. Conventional diversionary devices may be inherently unstable and subject to accidental or premature detonation, especially when thrown. The devices typically contains a metal powder that violently combines with an oxidizer. The resulting explosion occurs within the body of the device and creates a zone of extreme pressure. This overpressure may blow out windows and shred furniture. In addition, the explosion creates significant heat which can cause furniture and other items to burn and can even cause a major fire. Because conventional diversionary devices are typically cylindrical with dispersion ports at one or both ends, the explosive force and heat is substantially non-directional. Moreover, the explosion may also result in a recoil reaction by the device, causing it to shoot rapidly in an unpredictable direction. It will be appreciated, therefore, that the use of a diversionary device may result in serious injury to the user or to the suspect. In fact, numerous injuries have been documented to police and military personnel as well as to suspects, with the latter also resulting in costly litigation against jurisdictions.